wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa Itongo/I/5
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny=1}}/II/1|Część II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Bunt Przez sześć tygodni Gniewosz pasował się ze śmiercią. Szanse zwycięstwa były tym słabsze, że w walce tej brał udział tylko organizm. Dusza ogłuszona obuchem nieszczęścia stała po stronie „nieprzyjaciółki”. Toteż gdy po wielu dniach maligny po raz pierwszy otworzył przytomnie oczy, opanowało go wszechwładne uczucie wstrętu. Obrzydliwa gorycz wypełniała po brzegi całe jestestwo. Spotęgował ją widok otoczenia: jego mieszkanie prywatne w zakładzie Będzińskiego i wszystko, co się z tym dalej wiązało. W końcu zwaliło się na niego lawiną wspomnienie Krystyny. Zaskowyczał z bólu. Potem potoczyły się szaropylne gościńce miesięcy, dni, godzin, monotonne litanie powszedniości przesiewane przez nudę w przetaku życia. Jedyną namiętnością stały się wędrówki na cmentarz, na jej grób, i długie, samotne przechadzki po ulicy Leśnej. Po powrocie z nich, gdy go nikt nie mógł słyszeć, wybuchał głośnym, nieutulonym płaczem dziecka. To mu przynosiło ulgę. — Nazajutrz rzucał się do gorączkowej pracy, studiował wiedzę techniczną, uzupełniał dostrzeżone w sobie braki, przygotowywał elaboraty, rysunki. Tak było do południa. Potem energia wyczerpywała się i załamany w sobie Gniewosz opuszczał ręce. Będziński niechętnie patrzył na to wszystko. Wietrzył objawy buntu przeciw sobie i chęć usamodzielnienia się. I miał rację. Po przezwyciężeniu apatii życie uczuciowe Gniewosza nieznacznie ześrodkowało się w dwóch punktach: w kulcie dla zmarłej i w żądzy wyemancypowania się spod wpływów „dobrodzieja i opiekuna”. Stosunki między nimi w tym czasie znacznie oziębły. Tym bardziej że w mediumizmie Janka nastąpił okres wyraźnej stagnacji, którą Będziński przypisywał „fatalnemu wpływowi idiotyczno-miłosnej awantury z tą egzaltowaną śp. Śląską”. Lecz z Gniewoszem nie zamienił na ten temat ani słowa, jak gdyby tragiczny wypadek dla niego nie istniał. To uporczywe przemilczanie, to chłodne ignorowanie jego uczuć dotknęło Gniewosza najbardziej. Zaczął nienawidzić doktora i jego eksperymentów, bo stały mu się synonimem oków nałożonych na jego młode życie. Z czasem dostrzegł poza swym „impresario” i opiekunem w jednej osobie kryjące się moce zaświatów, które wybrały sobie jego, Jana Gniewosza, za narzędzie do swych ciemnych, często kapryśnych, nieraz groteskowych celów. One to zdawały się kierować jego losem i ilekroć próbował wyzwolić się spod ich wpływu i pójść po linii własnych uczuć i pragnień, zawracały go z drogi i przypominały mu „właściwe” jego zadania i obowiązki. Dwukrotnie już dały mu odczuć swą wolę: raz, odsuwając od niego córkę ogrodnika, po raz wtóry, niszcząc brutalnie bezcenne życie Krystyny. Tak mu się teraz przedstawiało jego dotychczasowe życie obserwowane w perspektywie ubiegłych lat dwudziestu sześciu. Po dotarciu do tej koncepcji Gniewosz zdecydował się na nieubłaganą walkę z zaświatem. Musiał choćby za cenę życia zrzucić z siebie nienawistne pęta i przestać być niewolnikiem. Przeczucie mówiło wprawdzie, że będzie to walka z własnym przeznaczeniem, lecz się nie uląkł. Wolał zginąć, niż odgrywać rolę łątki przesuwanej palcami chimerycznych jaźni. Zresztą mógł zwyciężyć. Wierzył w możliwość przełamania losu przez silne napięcie woli. Przede wszystkim należało ustalić metody i sposoby. Z lektury o mediumizmie i skąpych, ale znamiennych półsłówek Będzińskiego dowiedział się, że najskuteczniejszym środkiem osłabiającym rozwój mediumicznych właściwości są częste stosunki płciowe oraz — wytężony, zużywający dużo energii, zarówno psychicznej jak fizycznej, tryb życia. Pierwszy z tych środków był dla niego w tym czasie niedostępny. Tęsknota za zmarłą i kult jej pamięci wykluczały nawet myśli o charakterze seksualnym. Pozostawał środek drugi, którego uchwycił się z zapamiętaniem fanatyka. Ponieważ w związku z emancypacją duchową pozostawało uniezależnienie się materialne od doktora, musiał Gniewosz wszelkimi siłami dążyć do zdobycia samodzielnego stanowiska i jakiejś pozycji społecznej. Nie chcąc używać do tego celu pieniędzy opiekuna, postarał się o lekcje na mieście. Z funduszów w ten sposób uzyskanych zaopatrzył się w niezbędne do studiów książki i podręczniki. Jeżeli na razie nie wyprowadził się z zakładu doktora, czynił to tylko ze względu na „obowiązek wdzięczności”. Za doznane w latach poprzednich „dobrodziejstwa” rewanżował się w dalszym ciągu, oddając mu do dyspozycji eksperymentalnej swe zdolności mediumiczne. W ogóle Gniewosz lubiał sytuacje jasne i wyraźne i w tej sprawie miał sumienie zupełnie spokojne. Lecz i Będziński nie próżnował. Gorączkowe studia i egzaltowany kult dla zmarłej nie uszły jego uwagi, a że osłabiały widocznie sprawność mediumiczną Janka, musiał im przeciwdziałać: postanowił teraz zrealizować dawniej już powzięty plan i wywieźć go za granicę. Zmiana otoczenia, wrażenia i sensacje podróżnicze miały doprowadzić jaźń pupila do radykalnego zwrotu. Doktór spodziewał się, że dopiero tam „wszystkie sentymentalne mrzonki i marzenia o emancypacji wywietrzeją mu z głowy”. Lecz i tu spotkał się ze stanowczym oporem. Gniewosz kategorycznie oświadczył, że nie wyjedzie. Przyszło do gwałtownej sceny. Padły słowa mocne, rozstrzygające. W rezultacie Gniewosz tegoż jeszcze dnia rozstał się z Będzińskim na zawsze i zamieszkał w pokoiku na poddaszu domu przy ulicy Ścieżkowej, w odległej, świeżo włączonej do miasta dzielnicy, a w bliskim sąsiedztwie z ulicą Leśną. Zerwanie stosunków z doktorem przypadło na końcowe stadium jego studiów na technice. W parę dni potem Gniewosz zdał pierwszy egzamin inżynierski i objął skromną posadę w fabryce maszyn. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat odetchnął pełną piersią. Stanął nareszcie „na własnych nogach”. Odtąd intensywna praca w fabryce wypełniała mu szczelnie godziny poranne aż do obiadu. Popołudnia poświęcał Krystynie. — Spędzał je częścią na Powązkach, u jej mogiły, częścią na przechadzkach w okolicy willi przy Leśnej. Zwłaszcza te przechadzki miały niewysłowiony urok. Cicha, samotna ulica ujęta w ramiona alei lipowej przeistaczała się w kaplicę wspomnień. Tu spoza krat żelaznych sztachet, krzyżowej plecionki siatek przeglądały zadumane wnętrza ogrodów, frontony will — tam z muru spływały w bezwładzie welony bluszczu przetkane warkoczami róż, ówdzie wystrzelał spoza furty gromnicą smutku cyprys. Wieczorne słońce rzucało na zakątek melancholijny uśmiech rozstania lub rozżagwione na szybach okien i werand święciło przedzgonne swe gody. Po chodnikach, ogrodowych drożynach, po ścianach will i murach czołgały się cienie. Nadchodził zmierzch. Gniewosz zatrzymywał się przed furtką jej willi i patrzył w głąb: na zgłuszony zielskiem ogród, spętaną dzikim winem altanę i senny, szklanym spojrzeniem szyb spoglądający dom. Nikt nie wychodził mu stamtąd na spotkanie. Zaklęte czarem smutku wnętrze puste było i nie zamieszkane. I gdy z sąsiednich will padały światła lamp i dochodziły głosy wieczornego życia, dom Krystyny trwał w zmroku i zapomnieniu. Późno w noc wracał Gniewosz na swoje poddasze... Tak upłynęły dalsze dwa lata. Zbliżał się wiek męski. Ból po utracie Krystyny ścichł, ukoił się i przeszedł w stadium mgłą melancholii zasnutych wspomnień. W tym czasie Gniewosz ukończył w pełni swe studia i otrzymał dyplom inżynierski. W fabryce podniesiono mu gażę i powierzono stanowisko odpowiedzialne. Wyrobił sobie opinię dzielnego pracownika. Od dociekań nad mediumizmem stronił jak od zarazy, a swoje własne zdolności w tym kierunku ukrywał jak najstaranniej, pragnąc, by ludzie o nich zapomnieli. Niestety było wielu takich, co pamiętali. I ci nie dali mu spokoju. Jak przed sforą psów musiał opędzać się przed ustawicznymi zakusami rozmaitych mediumistów zawodowych i amatorów z bożej łaski, którzy ofiarowywali mu znaczne sumy, byle tylko pozyskać go dla eksperymentów. Przeczuwał, że wśród tych natrętów byli emisariusze Będzińskiego, i tym energiczniej odrzucał wszelkie oferty. Trudniejsza była walka z własnym ustrojem psychofizycznym — z tym, co nazywał swoim przeznaczeniem organicznym. Niezależnie od swej woli zapadał inżynier od czasu do czasu w trans. Szczęściem wyczuwał zapowiadające go symptomy i zawsze w porę umiał usunąć się sprzed ludzkich oczu. Fenomeny najczęściej rozwijały się bez współudziału widowni. A o to mu głównie chodziło. Nie miał w sobie nic z aktorskich ambicji tzw. mediów zawodowych. Sprawiało mu też złośliwą radość to, że dzięki tym środkom ostrożności krzyżował plany zaświatowych jaźni i nie dawał im użyć się za pośrednika między tym a tamtym brzegiem. Bo powstawanie fantomów z jego teleplazmy tłumaczył sobie w przeważnej ilości wypadków czynną interwencją inteligencji bezcielesnych. Mimo to widocznie pewne objawy jego mediumizmu przedostawały się od czasu do czasu do wiadomości „kochanych bliźnich”, bo nieraz po kryzysie transowym podchwytywał niejedno spojrzenie brzemienne ciekawością z domieszką nabożnego strachu. Wtedy jeszcze bardziej zacinał się w oporze i poprzysięgał sobie, że na przyszłość podwoi czujność. Niewątpliwie najskuteczniejszym środkiem był wyjazd do innej miejscowości, gdzie byłby osobistością mniej znaną. Lecz na to Gniewosz nie mógł się zdecydować. Przykuwały go do miejsca grób i dom Krystyny. Wycieczki na cmentarz i przechadzki po Leśnej były czymś nieodzownym, weszły w krew i stały się „drugą naturą”. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez nich. Głęboki liryzm wiązał duszę marzyciela z dziedziną wspomnień i pamiątek. W któreś jesienne popołudnie zauważył, że nie jest jedynym miłośnikiem spacerów po samotnej ulicy. Chodnikiem po przeciwnej stronie jezdni przechadzała się młoda jasnowłosa dziewczyna w żałobnej sukience. Obecność jej rozdrażniła go. Pewnie jakaś miłosna schadzka — pomyślał, obrzucając ją niechętnym spojrzeniem. — Nie mogła też wybrać sobie innego miejsca! Rendez-vous na ulicy Leśnej uważał za profanację. Lecz zaintrygowała go twarz jej szlachetna, poważna, nacechowana smutkiem. Postanowił sprawdzić swój domysłi ukradkiem zaczął obserwować. Przeszła aleję lip, wzdłuż aż do wylotu, zawróciła i znów tym samym, powolnym, choć pełnym dziewczęcego wdzięku krokiem przemierzyła tę samą przestrzeń w kierunku przeciwnym, aż do skrzyżowania Leśnej ze Ścieżkową. Czeka na kawalera — utwierdzał się w swych przypuszczeniach inżynier. — Jakiś niepunktualny niecnota! Minęła godzina, dwie — panienka nie odchodziła. Twarz jej nie zdradzała ani cienia zdenerwowania. Cicha i smutna przesuwała się jak geniusz żałoby pomiędzy żółkniejącymi już pierzejami drzew. Aż gdy zaczął zapadać zmierzch, zapuściła czarną, gęstą woalkę i powoli odeszła w stronę miasta. Nieudała schadzka — określił sytuację Gniewosz. — Lecz prawdę mówiąc, żal mi jej trochę. Ten jej partner — to albo łotr skończony, albo idiota. Tyle godzin dać czekać na próżno dziewczynie. I rzuciwszy pożegnalne spojrzenie na willę Krystyny, powlókł się zamyślony w kierunku Ścieżkowej. Nazajutrz powtórzyło się to samo. Uprzedziła go nawet. Gdy przyszedł na Leśną, już ją zastał po przeciwległej stronie ulicy. I tym razem nikt jej nie towarzyszył ani nie przyłączył się później. Odeszła, jak wczoraj, przed nastaniem zmroku. — Może to obłąkana? — Ciekaw jestem, czy i ona mnie zauważyła? Zainteresowanie dla dziewczyny w żałobie wzrastało z dniem każdym. Niezmiennie o godzinie trzeciej po południu zjawiała się w alei i nie schodziła z placówki aż do zachodu. Nie odstraszały jej jesienne, dżdżem opiłe szarugi, rozszlochane jękiem wichru, ociekłe mgła — nie zniechęciły zimowe zawieje, jadowite mrozem, kurzące zamiecią. Przychodziła codziennie. Gniewosz tak przyzwyczaił się do widywania jej po tamtej stronie ulicy, że gdy pod koniec zimy przez parę dni nie przyszła, ze zdumieniem zauważył, że mu jej brakuje. Teraz już stanowiła smukła, wytworna postać „żałobnicy” integralną część świętego zakątka, włączoną w jego całokształt jako jeden z nastrojowych motywów. Inżynier miał żal do niej za tę kilkudniową nieobecność i omal nie powitał jej z radością, gdy po tygodniowej przerwie ujrzał znów zbliżającą się z perspektywy alei. W porę opanował odruch i zawstydzony opuścił rękę podniesioną już ku kapeluszowi. Przeszła drugą stroną cicha i zamyślona. Wydała mu się dziś bledszą i wychudłą. — Przechorowała się biedaczka nie na żarty. Ostatnim razem mróz był straszliwy i musiała się wtedy przeziębić. Poszedł za nią spojrzeniem pełnym współczucia i życzliwości... Minęła zima i miała się ku schyłkowi wiosna. Panienka w żałobie wciąż odwiedzała ul. Leśną. Pewnego dnia pod koniec czerwca przechadzka jej przeciągnęła się dłużej niż zazwyczaj i chociaż zmrok zasnuwał już ulicę błękitną wstęgą, postać jej wciąż czerniała pomiędzy drzewami. Może zatrzymał ją zapach rozkwitłych świeżo bzów i jaśminu, miodowa woń pylących kwieciem lip? Wtem usłyszał Gniewosz ciężkie, wlokące się kroki. Jakiś mężczyzna o podejrzanej powierzchowności ukazał się po tamtej stronie ulicy i powoli zbliżał się ku nieznajomej. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy okazała pewne zdenerwowanie. Rozejrzała się bystro dokoła i nieznacznie zeszła z chodnika na środek jezdni. Podejrzany osobnik zauważył to i poszedł za jej przykładem. Po chwili stał już przy niej i zdjąwszy kapelusz, coś mówił. Odsunęła się i zaczęła uciekać w stronę Wesołej. Napastnik rzucił się za nią w pogoń i wkrótce, chwytając brutalnie za ramię, osadził na miejscu. Gniewosz w kilku skokach przebył dzielącą ich przestrzeń i jednym uderzeniem pięści wymierzonym zręcznie w jego łokieć oswobodził ją z uścisku. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie dziko. Indywiduum zrobiło charakterystyczny ruch wstecz, jakby sięgając po broń w tylnej kieszeni. Gniewosz uprzedził go i paraliżując jedną ręką niebezpieczny gest, drugą uderzył go pod brodę. Przeciwnik zawył z bólu i zwalił mu się pod nogi. Wtedy inżynier spostrzegł wystającą mu z tylnej kieszeni spodni rękojeść browninga. Szybko wyciągnął go i ukrył w kieszeni własnej zarzutki. Tamten tymczasem dźwignął się na nogi i błysnął parą złych, przekrwawionych ślepi. — Te, hyclu! — warknął, pieniąc się z wściekłości i odstępując o parę kroków. — Zapłacisz mi za to! Znów sięgnął ręką poza siebie i zaklął: — Te, doliniarz! Zwędziłeś mi spluw! Oddaj! Gniewosz po raz pierwszy od lat był w świetnym humorze. — No, no — tylko bez niepotrzebnej gadaniny. Wynoś się stąd czym prędzej, jeżeli nie chcesz oberwać jeszcze czegoś na drogę. A ten twój „spluw” możesz sobie odebrać jutro w najbliższym komisariacie policji, gdzie go złożę jako trofeum wojenne. No, zabieraj manatki i ruszaj! Admonicja w tonie na poły wesołym, na poły groźnym poskutkowała. Łazik, klnąc i odgrażając się półgębkiem, odszedł ku Ścieżkowej i wkrótce znikł wśród coraz bardziej gęstniejących mroków. Gniewosz wrócił się z ukłonem do stojącej opodal, drżącej jeszcze od przerażenia panny. — Wybaczy pani tę trochę brutalną scenę, lecz nie umiałem znaleźć innego sposobu uwolnienia jej od tego natręta. Pozwoli pani, że się przedstawię: inżynier Jan Gniewosz, do usług. Podała mu rękę. — Dziękuję panu. Moje imię: Ludwika Krzemuska. — Muszę panią odprowadzić — nawet choćby wbrew jej woli. Ten apasz może jeszcze nie dał za wygraną. — Chętnie skorzystam z uprzejmości pana. Ruszyli w kierunku Wesołej. Rozbudzona walką fizyczną energia Gniewosza znalazła ujście w ożywionej rozmowie. — Że też właśnie dzisiaj wracała pani z przechadzki po Leśnej trochę później niż zwykle! Podniosła na niego zmieszana śliczne błękitne oczy: — Niż zwykle? Więc pan widział mnie już kiedyś na tej ulicy? — Od ubiegłej jesieni spotykam panią na Leśnej codziennie. Nastąpiło kłopotliwe milczenie. Czuł, że panienka nie była zadowolona z odkrycia jej tajemniczych przechadzek. — Więc pan chyba mieszka przy tej ulicy? — badała go po pewnym czasie. — Nie. Mieszkam powyżej, przy Ścieżkowej. — Więc musi pan codziennie przechodzić Leśną? — Niekoniecznie. Chcąc dostać się do miasta, mam inną, krótszą drogę. — W takim razie nie rozumiem, na jakiej podstawie utrzymuje pan, że od jesieni chodzę Leśną codziennie. Spojrzał na nią serdecznie. — A gdybym i ja miał specjalny powód do codziennych przechadzek po Leśnej? Gdyby i mnie ciągnęło coś nieodparcie do tego zakątka? Panna Krzemuska nagle zatrzymała się. W świetle latarni twarz jej zdradzała silne wzruszenie. — Więc i pana także wiąże z tą ulicą pewne wspomnienie? Wtedy Gniewosz wyznał jej wszystko. Sluchała z głębokim zainteresowaniem, a gdy skończył, zapytała cicho: — Więc tak bardzo ją pan pokochał? A gdy milczał i patrzył w jej oczy, uścisnęła mu rękę. — Biedny pan, bardzo biedny. Pochylił się i z czcią dotknął ustami tej ręki. I znów szli chwilę w milczeniu. Potem opowiedziała mu o sobie. Była córką emigranta, właściciela kopalń miedzi w Australii. Przed sześciu laty ojciec wysłał ją do Polski, której nie znała, bo przyszła na świat na obczyźnie, w Sydney. W Warszawie pod opieką starej ciotki ukończyła szkoły średnie i uniwersytet. W czasie studiów zaręczyła się z młodym, obiecującym uczonym. Ślub ich miał odbyć się z końcem maja ubiegłego roku. Na parę dni przedtem Miecio nagle zapadł na meningitismeningitis (z gr.) — zapalenie opon mózgowych. edytorski. W przeciągu tygodnia choroba w straszliwy sposób wyniszczyła mu organizm. Umarł z wycieńczenia ostatniego maja. Ulica Leśna była ulubionym miejscem ich narzeczeńskich przechadzek. Zwięzła, ściągnięta do wymiarów niemal sprawozdawczych opowieść panny Krzemuskiej zrobiła na Gniewoszu silne wrażenie. Poza skąpymi, kwefem wstydliwości obleczonymi słowami drzemała otchłań przebytych cierpień. „Cisza błękitu” rozlana na pięknej, poważnej twarzy panny Ludwiki była powierzchnią, pod którą kłębiło się wężowisko wspomnień i szarpiącego duszę bólu. Gdy rozstawali się koło najbliższego przystanku tramwajowego, czuli oboje, że łączy ich już silny, trwały węzeł sympatii. — Kaprys przypadku sprowadził nas, towarzyszy niedoli, na to samo miejsce — mówił, ściskając na pożegnanie jej rękę. — Przypadek? — odpowiedziała z powątpiewaniem. — Nie wierzę w przypadek. — Więc los? Nie otrzymał już odpowiedzi. Uniósł ją z sobą elektryczny pojazd. Odtąd odbywali wspólne przechadzki. Zrazu po Leśnej, potem, gdy nastały piękne dni letnie, dalej, poza miasto, aż do olchowego gaju. Ludwika lubiła, gdy opowiadał jej o sobie. Nazwisko jego było jej znane ze wzmianek w dziennikach i sprawozdań Towarzystwa Psychiatrycznego, które od czasu do czasu przeglądała. Jego właściwości mediumiczne widocznie ją żywo zainteresowały i prosiła o szczegółowe przedstawienie sobie ich ewolucji. Gniewosz czynił to niechętnie i nie ukrywał przed nią wcale, że zwalcza w sobie mediumizm, który uważa za swego największego wroga. Wobec tego przestała później nalegać i rozmowy ich przybrały charakter pogodniejszy. Pewnego razu z odcieniem wahania zapytała, czyby nie wziął jej z sobą na grób Krystyny. Propozycja wzruszyła go. — Jaka pani dobra! — rzekł wdzięczny z głębi serca. Gdy wracali z cmentarza, po drodze wstąpił do kwieciarni i kupił dla niej róże. Przyjęła z błyskiem radości w oczach. Potem nagle posmutniała. Dotknął łagodnie jej ręki. — Nie potrzeba o tym myśleć. Przyjęła pani te kwiaty od przyjaciela. Ona tego nie weźmie za złe. Pokraśniała i pochyliła głowę. Duża, cicha łza stoczyła się powoli po policzku. — Na miły Bóg! — zawołał porywczo. — Nie mogę patrzeć na łzy pani, panno Ludwiko! — Już przeszło — uspokajała go, uśmiechając się blado. Wieczór ten jeszcze bardziej zbliżył ich ku sobie. W sierpniu złożył Gniewosz oficjalną wizytę w domu jej ciotki, p. Zwisłockiej. Staruszka przyjęła go serdecznie. Słyszała już o nim wiele od bratanicy. Odtąd był stałym gościem w domu przy Alejach Ujazdowskich. Dzień 10 września rozstrzygnął o ich losie. Tego popołudnia przyszedł Gniewosz wcześniej niż zwykle, bo mieli pójść razem do teatru. Ludwika powitała go smutna i zamyślona. Zapytana o powód, podała mu list z pieczęcią z Sydney. Przeczytał. List był od jej matki. Pani Cecylia Krzemuska donosiła o niebezpiecznej chorobie męża i wzywała córkę do powrotu. Gniewosz zwrócił list i spojrzał w jej oczy wyczekująco. — Za tydzień odjeżdżam do Australii — oświadczyła cicho, lecz stanowczo. — I zdaje się, więcej do kraju nie wrócę. Głęboka bruzda rozorała czoło inżyniera. — A co będzie ze mną? — poskarżył się jak dziecko. — Ja dziś już bez pani żyć nie potrafię. Jasne blaski zagrały w jej oczach. Ujęła mocno w swe dłonie jego ręce. — A ona? A Krystyna? — Czczę ją jak świętą, a panią kocham, Ludwiko. — Więc pojedzie pan ze mną. Znajdzie pan zajęcie jako inżynier w kopalniach mego ojca. Cóż? Zgoda? Patrzył na nią olśniony od szczęścia. — Nie mogę uwierzyć temu, co słyszę. — A jednak trzeba koniecznie — mówiła z uśmiechem na pół smutnym, na pół zalotnym. — I chce to pani uczynić dla mnie jako dla przyjaciela? — Może nie tylko dla przyjaciela. Zarumieniła się cudownie. Gniewosz, nie władnąc sobą, objął ją wpół i przycisnął do piersi. — Ludwiko! Ludwiko najdroższa, chcesz zostać moją żoną? Na ustach jej pocałunku spragnionych znalazł milczącą odpowiedź... W parę dni potem w kościółku parafialnym Św. Szymona odbył się ich ślub. A nazajutrz odjechali ekspresem na Wiedeń. Nie zatrzymali się nigdzie dłużej, bo zależało na pośpiechu. Jedną noc spędzili we Wiedniu, drugą w Trieście i tu wsiedli na parowiec zmierzający do Aleksandrii. Żegluga po Morzu Śródziemnym miała przebieg pomyślny. Pogoda dopisywała. Statek kołysany łagodną falą mknął ku brzegom Afryki w rytmach spokojnych. I gdyby nie myśl o ciężko chorym ojcu, byłaby się Ludwika czuła doskonale szczęśliwą. Wypiękniała jeszcze w tym czasie, rozkwitła pełnią niewieściej krasy. Smukłe, dziewicze jej ciało dojrzało w słońcu małżeńskich pieszczot i nabrało kształtów miękkich i rozkosznych. Nieraz z dumą widział Gniewosz, jak gonią za nią pożądliwe lub pełne adoracji spojrzenia młodych mężczyzn. — You have a very pretty wifeYou have a very pretty wife (ang.) — ma pan bardzo ładną żonę. edytorski — wyznał mu raz na pokładzie jakiś siwowłosy, poczciwie wyglądający gentleman. — You happy manYou happy man (ang.) — jest pan szczęśliwym człowiekiem. edytorski. Przyjęli te słowa jak od ojca, z życzliwym uśmiechem. W Aleksandrii zabawili dłużej; okręt pasażerski „The Conqueror”''„The Conqueror”'' (ang.) — „Zdobywca”. edytorski, którym mieli odbyć dalszą podróż, odchodził do Australii dopiero za trzy dni. Lecz na wycieczkę w głąb lądu nie było czasu. Zresztą Ludwika czuła się trochę zmęczona i wolała odpocząć. Zwiedzili tylko Kair. Tu spotkała Gniewosza niezwykła przygoda. Po obejrzeniu wszystkich osobliwości miasta wstąpił z Ludwiką do jednej z kawiarń nad Nilem, by posłuchać wieczornego koncertu. Usiedli pod grupą palm, które rozwachlarzały się nad kawiarnianym dziedzińcem. Grała orkiestra artystów zbieranej drużyny. Obok krajowców o wydłużonych, trochę ptasich profilach widziało się twarze Arabów, Turków, Żydów, Syryjczyków i Murzynów. Muzyka, na ogół hałaśliwa, utrzymywała jednak linię stylu: przewodni motyw orientalnej melancholii przepalającej się w żarze namiętnych wybuchów. Podczas jednego z antraktów wszedł hinduski fakir z małym, może 10-letnim chłopcem. Rozesłał w pośrodku dziedzińca kilimek i usiadłszy w kuczki, rozpoczął swoje sztuki. Były typowe, Gniewoszowie znali je z opowiadań i lektury. Najpierw doprowadził w ciągu dziesięciu minut nasienie jakiejś egzotycznej rośliny zasadzonej w wazoniku kolejno do stanu kiełkowania, pączkowania i rozkwitu. Potem popisywał się słynną na Wschodzie sztuką z liną zawieszoną w powietrzu, po której wspinał się jego nieletni pomocnik. Wreszcie przygrywał do tańca na fujarce wężom. Posypały się oklaski i pieniężne datki. Gniewosz ze sceptycznym uśmiechem przypatrywał się tym łamańcom. Jeżeli była w tym wszystkim krzta prawdy, lekceważył fakira tym bardziej. Nie lubiał ludzi handlujących rzeczami nadprzyrodzonymi, pogardzał nimi jak szarlatanami. Starzec zdaje się zauważył to. Oko jego czarne, spokojne, beznamiętne parę razy spoczęło na inżynierze i jego żonie. Za to inni okazywali mu pełny podziw i uznanie. Odszedł z chłopcem zadowolony z efektu. Muzyka zagrała taniec derwiszów. Koło jedenastej wieczorem Gniewoszowie powrócili do siebie do hotelu, odległego od kawiarni o kilkanaście kroków. Ludwika, wyczerpana wrażeniami dnia, usnęła natychmiast, Gniewosz usiadł w podcieniu otwartej werandy i wsłuchiwał się w głosy nocy. Opodal szemrały fale Nilu, z dala dochodziły krzyki kłócących się w nadbrzeżnej knajpie marynarzy, na piętrze ktoś brząkał nieśmiało na strunach egipskiego sistrum''sistrum'' — starożytny instrument egipski. edytorski... W pobliżu odezwał się szelest. Inżynier odwrócił się i ujrzał na stopniach werandy ciemny kontur mężczyzny. Nieznajomy położył palec na ustach i oparł się o poręcz balustrady. Gniewosz poznał fakira. — Czy twoja lady śpi, sahibie? — zapytał szeptem po angielsku. Inżynier potwierdził pochyleniem głowy. — Przyszedłem zamienić z tobą słów parę, sahibie. Dojrzałem w tobie jednego z tych nielicznych ludzi w Europie, którym dane jest obcowanie ze zmarłymi. Wśród nas, synów Wschodu, jest ich więcej. Chciałbym cię ostrzec, sahibie, jak brata, jak pokrewnego mi ciałem i duszą człowieka. Gniewosz powstał i zbliżył się ku nocnemu gościowi. — Skąd możesz wiedzieć o mnie cośkolwiek? — Widziałem twarze zmarłych i duchy przestrzeni otaczające cię. Są ci wrogie. Obraziłeś je, sahibie. Nie jesteś im posłuszny. — Jestem wolnym człowiekiem. — Człowiek zależy od mocy nieznanych, często silniejszych od niego. W tym mądrość, by umieć swoją wolę pogodzić z ich wolą, a może przez to i z wolą Przedwiecznego. Prawdziwy mędrzec dorasta do swego losu. Wy, ludzie Zachodu, rzadko to rozumiecie. — W tym właśnie zasadnicza różnica między nami, Europejczykami, a synami Wschodu, że nie poddajemy się temu, co wy nazywacie przeznaczeniem. Walczymy i stwarzamy swój własny świat. I dlatego poszliśmy naprzód, a wy pozostaliście daleko poza nami. Po twarzy fakira przemknął cień uśmiechu. — Pozory, sahibie, pozory. Wielcy mahatmowie''mahatma'' (sanskr.) — indyjski tytuł określający przywódców duchowych i autorytety moralne. edytorski Wschodu posiadają wiedzę stokroć głębszą od waszych uczonych. Tylko jej nie obnoszą, jak wy, po rynkach i ulicach, nie mieniają na liczmany waszej kultury i cywilizacji. Godzina nasza jeszcze nie wybiła. — Lecz nie po to tu jestem, by cię nawracać. Przyszedłem, bo chcę cię ostrzec. Żal mi ciebie i twojej jasnowłosej lady. Młoda jest i piękna. Gniewosz niespokojnie spojrzał w głąb domu, gdzie poza zasłoną z maty spała Ludwika. Po chwili uspokojony bezwzględną ciszą zwrócił się znów do niezwykłego gościa. — Więc co mi radzisz? — Opuść ją i pozostaw jej losowi. Niech sama jedzie tam, dokąd teraz zdążacie oboje. — Nie mogę — to moja żona. — Więc wróć z nią do ojczyzny i nie sprzeciwiaj się więcej woli duchów. Inżynier położył mu rękę na ramieniu i rzekł cicho, lecz dobitnie: — Nigdy więcej nie będę ich sługą. — Pożałujesz tego, sahibie. Zrobiłem, co mi kazał głos wewnętrzny. — Z rady twojej niestety skorzystać nie mogę. Nie zejdę z obranej drogi. Wyciągnął rękę na pożegnanie. Fakir dotknął jej lekko końcami palców i odszedł w ciemność. Gniewosz oparty o balustradę werandy przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w ciszę nocy. — Słowa starca wplatały się w nią powoli niby senny haft — kapryśne, irracjonalne, nierzeczywiste. Niby ostatnie, bezsilne echo spraw, które były już poza nim. Czuł się wobec nich silny i opancerzony. Przeciągnął się znużony, ziewnął i zaśmiał się cicho. Odpowiedział mu plusk wiosła i zabłąkany wśród nocy fragment melodii. Ktoś przepływał obok i nucił pogodną, beztroską piosenkę. Gniewosz odsunął kotarę u wejścia i zajrzał w głąb. Po twarzy jego rozlał się wyraz rozrzewnienia. Na otomanie w dyskretnym blasku matowej lampy spała Ludwika. Zwinięta w kłębek, z ramieniem prawym podłożonym pod głowę, w złotych lokach, z twarzyczką drobną, dziewczęcą, była jak dziecko uśpione przez piastunkę jakąś cudowną bajką... Bez szelestu rozebrał się, zgasił światło i położył się obok niej na macie. Oddech jego wkrótce skojarzył się i zrównał z jej oddechem... Nazajutrz rano „Conqueror” podniósł kotwicę. Czas był pogodny, słoneczny. Poranna bryza trzepotała wstążką bandery patronującej okrętowi na maszcie przednim. Parę egipskich flag zahisowanych''hisować'' — wciągać na maszt. edytorski w porcie pożegnało suwerenny statek hołdowniczym pokłonem. Wzięto kurs na Suez. Podróż kanałem i Morzem Czerwonym odbyła się spokojnie. Koło przylądka Guardafui wskutek gęstej mgły omal nie przyszło do katastrofy. Tylko dzięki przytomności umysłu kapitana Petersona uniknięto zderzenia z paquebotempaquebot (fr.) — duży statek pasażerski. edytorski francuskim, powracającym do ojczyzny z Madagaskaru. Wpłynęli szczęśliwie na roztocza Oceanu Indyjskiego. Zaczął wiać łagodny passat. Wsparci o burtę ramię przy ramieniu, Jan i Ludwika spędzali dnie całe na pokładzie. Od morza szedł na nich czar i zaduma bezkresów. Godzinami stali wpatrzeni w ciemnoszafirowe rozłogi. Spokój wielkich wód kołysał dusze w hamaku ukojenia. Śnili na jawie. Rzeczywistość przesłaniała im przędza marzenia. Statek minął Cejlon i zmierzał w kierunku południowo-wschodnim, ku Australii. Weszli w strefę tropikalnych upałów. Ludwika znosiła je z trudnością, posyłając pochylonemu nad jej leżakiem mężowi znużone od skwaru uśmiechy. W cieniu rozpiętej opiekuńczo pomarańczowej umbrelli twarz jej wydała mu się drobniejsza jeszcze i jakby oddalona. Brał jej rękę w swe dłonie i gładził pieszczotliwie. — Courage, madameCourage, madame (fr.) — odwagi, proszę pani. edytorski! — pocieszał, przechodząc mimo, kapitan Peterson. — Spodziewamy się odmiany. Jakoż przyszła. Nazajutrz od rana dął silny, chłodny wiatr. Opływali wtedy południowo-zachodni cypel Australii. Koło południa dma spotęgowała się, horyzont zasnuł chmurami i lunął ulewny deszcz. Marynarze nadzy po pas wystawiali z rozkoszą zbrązowiałe ciała na działanie deszczu. Wieczorem wypogodziło się. Nad statkiem wysklepiło się gwiaździste podzwrotnikowe niebo, przeżegnane szerokim rozmachem Południowego Krzyża. Noc tę przespała Ludwika na pokładzie. W ciągu najbliższych dwóch dni żegluga miała przebieg normalny. Na wysokości Wysp Kangurowych barometr zaczął gwałtownie spadać. Wśród załogi dało się odczuć lekkie podniecenie. Przestwór zaległa duszna, przyczajona cisza. Zbliżał się cyklon. Peterson zeszedł do kotłowni i długo konferował z palaczami. Po powrocie na pokład twarz miał zimną, skupioną. Gniewosz zauważył, że tłoki pracują ze zdwojoną siłą, a okręt zbacza wprost na południe. — Nie zawiniemy po drodze do Melbourne? — zagadnął kapitana. — Nie. W czas sztormu na pełnym morzu „miękko”. Wolę nawet opłynąć Tasmanię, niż dostać się w szpony huraganu niedaleko wybrzeża. Byle tylko nie wpaść w jego „oko”. Wieczorem zerwały się pierwsze podmuchy i zalały pokład wielką falą. Pasażerowie pochowali się po kajutach. Skończyła się morska sielanka, przemówił żywioł. Peterson noc całą nie schodził z wyżki''wyżka'' — mostek kapitański. edytorski. W przerwach pomiędzy jednym a drugim atakiem grzywaczy głos jego spokojny, opanowany grzmiał donośnie przez megafon. „Conqueror” heroicznie zmagał się z nawałnicą. Chyżość jego spotęgowana przez napór wiatru z rufy doszła nad ranem do wymiarów fantastycznych. Statek leciał po falach, nie płynął. Koło południa podoficer obsługujący aparat radiotelegraficzny przy wyznaczaniu położenia okrętu ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że znajdują się o parę mil morskich na południowy wschód od Tasmanii. Kapitan polecił zrobić zwrot przez sztag''zwrot przez sztag'' — zwrot, przy którym dziób jednostki pływającej przecina linię wiatru. edytorski i skierować statek dziobem na północ. Był to ostatni manewr, na który zdobył się jeszcze „Conqueror”. Odtąd stał się igraszką tajfunu. Miotany jak piłka przez rozhukane wały pędził z zawrotną szybkością w nieznanym kierunku. Rozpętany żywioł wytrącił z rąk ludzkich wszelką inicjatywę. Unosił w nieskończone dale. Rwał ku tajemniczym przeznaczeniom. Orientacja była niemożliwa. Po pięciu dniach szaleńczej galopady raczej intuicją niż drogą obliczeń i pomiarów doszedł kapitan do wniosku, że pędzą jak opętani po podzwrotnikowych wodach Pacyfiku, na południe od Archipelagu Polinezyjskiego. Następnego dnia statek, przemykając jak potępieniec mimo jakiejś zabłąkanej w pustyni wodnej rafy atolu, zaczepił kilem o wystającą z jej calizny ostrogę. Zachrobotało coś straszliwie pod kadłubem i „Conqueror” śmiertelnie raniony przechylił się na bok. Awaria musiała być znaczna, bo parowiec nagle stracił dotychczasową chyżość i zaczął słaniać się. Woda gwałtownie wdzierała się do rozprutych jego wnętrzności. — Do pomp! — zagrzmiał rozkaz kapitana. Rzucono się do wyczerpującej, bezpłodnej pracy. Po sześciu godzinach woda wtargnęła do kotłowni i pozalewała paleniska. Zbliżał się koniec. Radiotelegrafista Sleet wysyłał ostatnie rozpaczliwe depesze błagające o pomoc. Spuszczono jedyne dwie pozostałe jeszcze szalupy ratunkowe. Wypełnili je podróżni tak szczelnie, że od razu groziły wywróceniem. Załoga z kapitanem pozostała na pokładzie. — Starajcie się jak najdalej odsadzić się od okrętu! — krzyknął Peterson przez tubę do kierowników szalup. — A pan tu jeszcze, inżynierze? — zdumiał się w następnej chwili, spostrzegając Gniewosza, który wynosił z kajuty na ramionach omdlałą żonę. — Chciałem ją ocucić — tłumaczył się inżynier — i dlatego tymczasem wyprzedzili nas inni. Czy nie ma już dla nas miejsca? Peterson zwrócił się do ludzi w bliższej statku szalupie, która właśnie odbijała od burty: — Halo! Brown! Miejsce dla jednej kobiety! Odpowiedziały mu głosy protestu. — Rzuć im ją pan do łodzi, dopóki to jeszcze możliwe! — krzyknął Peterson — Sternik Brown ją przyjmie. Liczę na niego. Rzuć ją pan, póki czas! Gniewosz objął Ludwikę ostatnim, rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem, dotknął ustami jej ust i mierząc oczyma odległość, rzucił ją. Na chwilę serce przestało mu bić w piersi. Para rąk brązowych muskularnych wyciągnęła się z szalupy ku spadającemu ciału i w porę pochwyciła w powietrzu. — All right! — rzekł spokojnie Peterson. — Wiedziałem, że Brown nie zawiedzie. Gniewosz trupio bindy stał obok na kapitańskim mostku i wpatrywał się w oddalającą się szybko szalupę. Łódź zmierzała z wysiłkiem w stronę pierwszej, która zdążyła już odpłynąć od okrętu na bezpieczną odległość. Wtem poprzez huk bujowiska przedarł się okrzyk grozy. — Zatopiła ich wielka fala — stwierdził Peterson obserwujący przez lunetę szalupę pierwszą. — Może to i lepsze niż śmierć z głodu i wyczerpania po kilkudniowej tułaczce po pustyniach oceanu. Gniewosz z zaciśniętymi ustami śledził ruchy „swojej” szalupy. Była wciąż jeszcze w zasięgu wpływów „Conquerora” i ciężko borykała się ze wzburzoną przelewą. Lada chwila mogła podzielić los swej towarzyszki. Inżynier powiódł oczyma po horyzoncie. Beznadziejność! Wszędzie rozdąsane morze, góry wodne, strzępiaste, zielonomodre ściany. Znikąd pomocy. — Żegnajcie, chłopcy! — usłyszał jeszcze słowa kapitana stojącego tuż obok na wyżce. — Odchodzimy w sumieniach naszych spokojni. — Good-bye, kapitanie! — odpowiedział mu chór marynarzy. Gniewosz uczuł, jak woda podmywa mu nogi i sięga kolan, jak czyjaś ręka przytwierdza go liną do bariery mostku. W ostatniej chwili, gdy statek już zanurzał się pod powierzchnię oceanu, ujrzał, jak głęboki lej wodny, wytworzony przez tonący „Conqueror”, wessał w swoją orbitę pozostałą szalupę; wciągnięta w wiry wodne ginącego okrętu poszła za nim na dno. Gniewosz zachwiał się i stracił przytomność... Gdy po wielu, wielu godzinach otworzył oczy, uczuł straszliwe pragnienie i rozsadzający czaszkę ból głowy. Upalne, podzwrotnikowe słońce przepalało mu ciemię. Słona, niemal gorąca woda oceanu przeżerała mu skórę. — Ludka nie żyje! — przerwała drętwotę półuśpienia pierwsza zła nowina. — Nie żyje! Zwinął się w sobie od bólu jak robak i znów zamknął oczy. Lecz raz puszczony w ruch aparat myśli nie próżnował: wysnuwał nowe przędziwa: — Dlaczego nie zginąłem wraz z nią? Może lepiej było nie rzucać jej do szalupy? Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie ból w prawym ramieniu, przywiązanym do czegoś twardego. Spojrzał dookoła. Morze. Bezmiar rozkołysanych wód. Pogoda. Słońce w zenicie. Pustka. Wykręcił z trudem głowę na prawo, w stronę obolałego ramienia, i zobaczył fragment okrętowego mostku bujający wraz z nim na powierzchni oceanu. Ktoś mnie przywiązał do bariery wyżki — pomyślał. — Prawdziwie niedźwiedzia przysługa. — Peterson! — zawołał nagle, odtwarzając w pamięci ostatnie chwile statku. — Dzielny Peterson — powtórzył ciszej. — Good morningGood morning (ang.) — dzień dobry. edytorski, inżynierze! — usłyszał tuż za sobą głos kapitana. — Jak się pan czujesz po całonocnej żegludze? Gniewosz nie wierzył uszom. — Mam halucynacje pod wpływem pragnienia i gorączki. Koniec już niedaleki — tłumaczył sobie, zasłaniając wolną ręką twarz przed okrutnymi pociskami słońca. — Czemuż nie raczysz odpowiedzieć na pytanie, kochany inżynierze? — usłyszał znów tuż obok wyraźny głos Petersona. Odwrócił się w pół ciała i spostrzegł w odległości jednego metra od siebie wystające z wody głowę i tors kapitana. — To pan, kapitanie Peterson? — zapytał, by upewnić się o realności obrazu. — Ależ tak, we własnej osobie — zapewnił towarzysz niedoli. — Jak się pan czujesz? — Głowa mi pęka od bólu. Gdzie jesteśmy i jak długo już unoszą nas fale? — W każdym razie na wodach Pacyfiku, w skrajnej pustyni wodnej. Co do czasu, wedle moich orientacji przebujaliśmy na fali jedno popołudnie, całą noc i ranek aż do chwili obecnej. — Więc „Conqueror” zatonął wczoraj? — O ile mnie rachuby nie mylą, tak. Zapadło na chwilę milczenie. — Czy to pan, kapitanie, przywiązałeś mnie do bariery tego mostku? — podjął rozmowę Gniewosz. — Z tonu wnoszę, że nie żywisz pan z tego powodu szczególniejszej dla mnie wdzięczności. Co prawda, ma pan słuszność. Sytuacja nie do pozazdroszczenia. Tak — to ja. Znów umilkli wyczerpani. Słońce doskwierało coraz nieznośniej. Głód i pragnienie szarpały wnętrzności. Gniewosz chwilami tracił przytomność. — Przypuszczam, że wkrótce już skończy się ta głupia farsa — odezwał się po paru godzinach męczarń Peterson. — Nie wytrzymamy już długo. Głód skręca mi kiszki nie na żarty. Zresztą liczę na pomoc rekinów. I tak cud to prawdziwy, że dotychczas nas nie wywęszyły. Gniewosz nie odpowiedział. Był już na to za słaby. Zobojętniał na wszystko i z minuty na minutę wyglądał zbawczych cieni śmierci. Po południu powiała orzeźwiająca bryza. Lekko wzdęta fala poczęła unosić. — Hulloch! — usłyszał Gniewosz wieczorem radosny okrzyk kapitana. — Hulloch! Inżynierze! Ląd, ląd na czołowym nurcie! Ster na burtę! Wyrównaj kurs! — Zwariował — pomyślał resztkami świadomości Gniewosz. — Pomieszały mu rozum głód i gorączka. Jakaś wielka zwarta fala chwyciła szczątki mostku z rozbitkami w opiekuńcze ramiona, podniosła wysoko ponad roztocz i łagodnie złożyła na piasku wybrzeża... ----